Passionate Love
by ame to ai
Summary: John Gray seorang penulis buku non-fiksi bilang bahwa, Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus. Perbedaan yang mendasar dalam sudut pandang akan selalu ada di dalam setiap hubungan, tidak terkecuali untuk hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. ONESHOT, AU. NaruxHIna, OCxIno. Gift Fic for Kurawa.


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, dan Fuga Yadhu OC yang gw pinjem dari fic keren dan gokil The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto milik my another bestie in ffn Kurawa.

Warning : Maybe OOC, AU.

Pairing : NarutoxHina, OCxIno

Genre : Drama/Romance

Rated : M for safe

* * *

Diruangan bar bergaya _factory_ yang berukuran enam puluh meter persegi itu beragam suara berpadu, musik yang berasal dari pengeras suara di sudut-sudut ruangan, suara tv kecil di sudut atas sedang menyiarkan pertandingan dua tim basket yang tidak difavoritkan oleh kebanyakan masyarakat. Beberapa pria tertawa keras berkerubung di sebuah meja bundar, sangat gaduh. Tapi tidak dengan kedua pria yang duduk berdampingan di dekat bartender gemuk berwajah bulat yang tidak hentinya meracik minuman.

Gestur tubuh kedua pria tampan itu serupa, kedua bahu lunglai, kepala terkulai lemas bagaikan tidak mempunyai tulang leher yang menopang tenggelam diantara kedua bahu mereka bila dilihat dari belakang. Bagai menerima sebuah komando kedua pria itu menghela nafas berat secara bersamaan, keduanya menoleh, saling pandang dengan heran sebelum tertawa pahit secara bersamaan. Pria yang berambut pirang, mengangkat gelas sejajar dengan bahunya sambil memberikan senyum lebar kepada sahabat kentalnya.

Baru satu tahun ini Naruto pindah ke New York, berbeda dengan sang sahabat disampingnya yang telah dua tahun lebih dulu tinggal dan bekerja di kota yang selalu diisi oleh hiruk pikuk kegiatan manusia yang seakan tidak pernah ada habisnya itu. Fuga Yadhu namanya, sahabat Naruto itu memiliki rambut silver yang panjangnya hampir sebahu, poni panjang membingkai wajahnya. Dia mengenakan sweater rajut berwarna hitam yang terkesan hangat untuk suhu udara yang saat itu hanya beberapa derajat diatas nol celcius.

Selama hidup terbiasa menjadi kaum mayoritas di Jepang membuat mereka sedikit merasa terasing, kedua warga negara Jepang itu cepat menjadi dekat lantaran umur yang sama, terdampar di perusahaan yang sama dan berada di bagian yang sama pula. Selain itu ketidaksengajaan seperti itu, kepribadian mereka juga cocok dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Naruto yang selalu riang dan bersemangat disisi Fuga pendiam yang humoris adalah paduan dari sebuah persahabatan yang panjang.

"Untuk masalah kita tebayo, apapun itu" ucap Naruto mengangkat gelasnya lebih tinggi lagi dengan keriangan yang dibuat-buat.

Sang teman mengangkat gelasnya, " _Cheers_ " ucapnya.

Sahabat Naruto itu membenturkan gelasnya secara perlahan ke gelas temannya hingga terdengar bunyi kaca berdenting sebelum cairan kuning keemasan itu berpindah ke dalam kerongkongan lalu bersemayam di dalam perutnya. Fuga adalah pria keturunan cina dan india yang terlahir di Jepang, dia dan Naruto tinggal di kota yang sama, kuliah di universitas yang sama di Konoha tapi baru berkenalan dan menjalin persahabatan yang erat sejak mereka tinggal di negara adidaya itu.

"Jadi~" Naruto meneguk lagi birnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Apa yang merisaukan isi kepalamu yang biasanya dingin itu Fuga?" Naruto menatap temannya sesaat sebelum mengalihkan lagi pandangan kepada isi gelasnya.

Fuga memutar pergelangan tangannya, membuat isi gelas kecilnya yang tinggal separuh itu berputar berlawanan arah jarum jam. Dia mengangkat bahu sesaat "Entahlah, aku pun tidak terlalu~" kata-katanya menghilang, dia melirik temannya sekilas dari sudut mata "Sejujurnya akupun tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan Naruto, hanya saja, terkadang aku ingin sekali menyelam kedalam otak wanita"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Wanita. Mereka benar-benar berasal dari planet yang berbeda. Mereka suka menyiksa dirinya sendiri, memakai _high heels_ yang tinggi dan runcingnya tidak masuk akal contohnya" katanya.

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti kecenderungan wanita yang suka menganiaya dirinya sendiri, dia teringat beberapa rekan kerjanya. Rela menahan sakit demi terlihat menarik di mata pria, sangat bodoh menurutnya. Dia bersyukur Hinata miliknya masih tidak tergolong kedalamnya, Hinata menarik perhatian dengan kelembutan sikapnya, ketulusan hati dan otak yang cemerlang. Tapi dia memang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti Hinata saat ini...

Fuga tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu mereka selalu meminta kita menemani mereka berbelanja, menanyakan pendapat, dan setelah kita memberikan pendapat atas dua baju yang hampir sama persis yang mereka pilih, pada akhirnya mereka mengabaikan pendapat yang telah kita berikan begitu saja dengan memilih baju pertama yang mereka ambil" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mewakilkan rasa frustasinya.

"Mereka selalu meminta pendapat jujur dari kita tentang mereka tetapi pada kenyataannya mereka akan marah bila kita berkata bahwa mereka memang terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk. _Damn_! Yang mereka ingin kita katakan hanyalah apa yang ingin mereka dengar bukan tentang kejujuran yang sebenarnya, lagipula apa salahnya bila mereka sedikit bertambah gemuk bila itu bertambah di tempat tertentu, seperti di dada atau bokong mereka misalnya"

" _Shit_!" Fuga tidak dapat menahan diri, dia tertawa keras di bar yang memang sudah bising itu "Kali ini kau benar Naruto" derai tawa kembali meluncur dari mulut pria berhidung mancung itu "Kegemukan mereka di tempat seperti itu hanya akan memanjakkan mata dan tangan kita ya kan?" tanda kutip seakan bergelayut di kata kegemukan di kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Fuga.

Suasana jenaka itu tak bertahan lama, sebelum kembali digantikan lagi dengan kemurungan kedua pria itu. "Aku merindukannya tebayo" nada Naruto terdengar putus asa.

Fuga tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto, siapa wanita yang dia rindukan? Karena dari apa yang dia ketahui sejak awal perkenalan mereka, Naruto telah membawa serta istrinya, Hinata yang baru dinikahi ke New York bersamanya. Dari sudut pandang Fuga, Hinata adalah wanita cantik, lemah lembut, wakil dari sebuah paket sempurna dari sosok istri yang diidamkan pria seperti Naruto.

"Hinata?" Fuga menyuarakan pertanyaan yang dimilikinya kepada sang sahabat.

Naruto sedikit tercengang memandang Fuga "Menurutmu siapa lagi tebayooo" Naruto meneguk lagi cairan yang hanya diminumnya di musim dingin untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Aku tidak mengerti" kata Fuga jujur.

Naruto menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menjelaskan "Aku merindukan Hinata yang dahulu pertama kali kukenal. Rona wajahnya yang memerah saat menatap matanya, dia yang terkesiap saat kugenggam tangannya, dan dia yang pingsan saat pertama kali kukecup bibirnya"

"Bagian yang terakhir itu kau bercanda kan?" tanya Fuga lagi sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto memberikan Fuga tatapan yang berarti 'aku serius tebayo', dengan itu Fuga diam, walau dia tidak habis pikir bahwa ada wanita yang pingsan karena bibirnya dikecup oleh pria yang telah disukainya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kisah Naruto dan Hinata telah Fuga hafal diluar kepala karena kedekatan mereka membuat mereka bertukar potongan kisah hidup yang telah mereka lalui. Hinata yang menaruh hati kepada Naruto secara diam-diam bertahun-tahun lamanya dan Naruto yang tidak peka dalam hal cinta adalah persoalan yang lebih sulit dari soal matematika tersulit manapun yang harus dipecahkan. Gadis pendiam dan laki-laki yang tidak terlalu peka akan cintanya bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus, tapi takdir berbaik hati kepada mereka, entah bagaimana caranya Kami-sama menyatukan si pemalu dan si tidak peka itu di dalam sebuah ikatan suci bernama pernikahan.

"Terkadang aku menyesali kedatanganku ke kota ini tebayo. Karena masa tugasku yang masih akan berakhir dua tahun lagi terasa masih lama, aku telah membuat Hinata menjadi terpisah dengan keluarga dan seluruh teman-temannya. Tinggal di kota ini tanpa bekerja telah membuat Hinata jenuh. Tapi, disaat aku merasa senang melihat Hinata menikmati pekerjaan barunya enam bulan ini, disaat itulah aku mulai merasa kehilangannya" pria bermata biru itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin melihatnya bahagia tapi kau merasa pekerjaan Hinata menariknya dari dirimu?" tanya pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver itu.

Bagi Fuga yang pesimis akan sebuah hubungan antara pria dan wanita yang bisa bertahan lama di jaman modern yang penuh dengan godaan ini, Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang dikaguminya. Hinata yang mencintai Naruto dengan tulus, Naruto yang berjalan lurus, membuat Fuga menatap mereka sebagai sebuah contoh hubungan cinta sehat yang dapat diteladaninya. Namun dia bukanlah pria yang naif, dia tahu akan selalu ada halangan dan rintangan yang akan mewarnai hidup pasangan sempurna manapun di dunia ini.

"Hinata mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, kami jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu berkualitas bersama seperti dulu. Hal-hal yang mungkin kecil bagi orang lain tapi sangat berarti bagi kami seperti menonton serial televisi tentang vampir yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis introvert atau acara seperti 'America's Next Top Model' setiap minggunya, saat kebersamaan itulah yang aku rindukan. Hanya ada canda dan tawa"

Fuga tidak ingin merusak keadaan dengan membuat lelucon tentang sang teman yang ternyata penggemar setia acara America's Next Top Model sama seperti Ino kekasihnya jadi dia hanya membisu, menunggu sang sahabat untuk lanjut mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya berubah tebayo" Fuga memperhatikan buku-buku jari sahabatnya memutih karena mencengkram gelas yang dipegangnya kuat-kuat. "Dia yang pendiam menjadi lebih diam, Hinata seperti menutup diri kepadaku, ada hal yang dipendam untuk dirinya sendiri"

"Kau tidak mencurigainya dengan pria lain kan?" mengeluarkan kalimat itu terasa berat dilidah Fuga.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Hinataku tidak akan berbuat hal seperti itu. Aku tahu itu, bagaimanapun dia adalah putri yang dibesarkan di dalam keluarga Hyuga" walau begitu, suara Naruto yang sedikit goyah tidak semantap isi kalimatnya.

"Akupun berpikir begitu" imbuh Fuga dengan jujur. Kehidupan telah mengajarkannya banyak hal, salah satunya memperlajari karakter manusia, dan Hinata bukanlah tipe perempuan yang bisa dengan mudah menduakan hati pasangannya.

"Benarkah kaupun berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

Fuga mengangguk tanpa keraguan, dia menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya "Percayalah kawan, kau hanya perlu berbicara dengannya segala hal yang memberatkanmu. Kau bahkan bisa memintanya untuk tidak berkerja lagi, yah walaupun menurutku pribadi itu sangat egois"

Sinar mata Naruto telah kembali kedirinya yang semula "Yoshaaa, aku akan berbicara kepadanya malam ini, tapi aku tidak akan memintanya untuk berhenti bekerja hanya karena diriku" senyum optimis telah kembali ke wajah Naruto, cerah "Arigatou, tebayo"

Melihat itu senyum Fugapun mengembang, sebelum kembali menghilang saat wajah cantik Ino berkelebat diotaknya, secara otomatis kepalanya kembali tertunduk lesu. Fuga mendekatkan gelas kewajahnya untuk kembali membasahi kerongkongannya dengan cairan yang menghalaunya dari sengatan musim dingin di New York.

"Bagaimana denganmu tebayo?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum jahil.

Fuga mengangkat kedua alisnya "Hm" dia berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab "Rumit"

"Rumit?" ulang Naruto.

"Iya, begitulah. Ino adalah gadis pintar yang bersemangat, terkadang terlalu bersemangat akan sesuatu, sehingga membuatku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dirinya"

Hubungan yang dimulainya dengan Ino berawal alot. Riwayat mereka yang pernah disakiti oleh kekasih yang sebelumnya telah membuat mereka trauma pada hal-hal tertentu, keduanya masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memberikan hati. Ino dan Fuga terlalu berhati-hati untuk tidak kembali tersakiti, namun keduanya juga lelah dengan keadaan seperti itu disaat yang bersamaan. Dua musim telah mereka lewati sebagai pasangan kekasih, perasaan saling menyayangi semakin tumbuh namun selalu ditekan oleh mereka agar tidak terlalu menyakiti bila suatu saat harus berakhir.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau butuhkan tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hm" jawab Fuga sekedarnya. Ia tahu apa yang hendak Naruto ucapkan, tidak sekali dia mendengar nasehat yang berharga dari sahabatnya yang berhati besar itu.

" _Mencintailah seluruhnya, hiduplah sepenuhnya. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi yang aku tahu menyesal karena hal baik yang belum kita lakukan di hidup ini akan lebih menyakitkan dibanding menyesal karena telah melakukan hal baik namun tersakiti. Biarkanlah hatimu merasakan apa yang ingin dirasakan, tak mengapa bila memang harus terluka lagi, walau sakit. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan hati kita itu menandakan kita telah merasakan manisnya cinta, dan rasa sakit itu pulalah yang menandakan bahwa kita hidup! Jangan pernah takut terluka bila kau ingin merasakan madunya cinta tebayo"_

"Aku telah mencoba melakukan apa yang kau sarankan Naruto, hanya saja masalahku saat ini sedikit berbeda"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, memberikan pandangan bertanya terang-terangan. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa yang memberatkan masalahmu saat ini?"

"Ino adalah gadis yang bersemangat, itulah yang aku suka darinya selain dari rupanya. Hanya saja, menurutku dia terkadang terlalu bersemangat akan hal-hal tertentu" Fuga meragu sesaat, pasa awalnya dia bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"Contohnya saat ini, dari yang aku perhatikan secara diam-diam dia sangat menyukai acara tv *Lie To Me dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Acara itu memberikan dampak buruk yang agak besar kepada hubungan kami. _Well,_ dampak itu tidak seperti saat dia tergila-gila dengan acara tv America's Next Top Model yang membuatnya mati-matian menahan lapar di malam hari untuk mendapatkan bentuk tubuh kurus seperti para model itu. Walaupun aku telah jujur mengatakan kepadanya dirinya, bahwa penampilannya yang saat ini menurutku telah sempurna"

Naruto mencerna apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu baik-baik, sepertinya itu tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya yang biasanya pendiam itu. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu acara tentang apa *Lie To Me yang membawa dampak buruk pada hubunganmu dan Ino itu Fuga"

"Hayaa, acara tv *Lie To Me itu adalah acara tv yang mengangkat ilmu yang ditemukan oleh Paul Ekman saat dulu dia terdampar di pulau yang masih belum banyak tersentuh tekhnologi. Papua, Indonesia. Disana dia harus bersosialisasi dengan penduduk asli hanya dengan mempelajari emosi seseorang dengan membaca ekspresi wajahnya karena bahasa mereka yang jauh berbeda dengan yang dimilikinya. Ilmu yang dikuasainya itu adalah tentang membaca perasaan seseorang yang sebenarnya, sekarang ilmunya itu juga digunakan oleh FBI dan CIA dalam menginterogasi dan mengorek keterangan apapun yang mereka inginkan dari para tersangka. Mendeteksi kebohongan adalah salah satu manfaat ilmu itu, apakah kau mengerti sekarang Naruto?"

Kedua alis Naruto bertautan "Jadi, Ino mempelajari ilmu itu dan menggunakannya kepadamu untuk mengetahui bohong atau tidaknya?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Fuga mengangguk kecil "Iya, dia mempelajari ilmu itu secara otodidak dari buku dan internet. Saat dia berbicara denganku tatapan penuh cinta atau rona wajahnya seperti awal hubungan kami telah menghilang dan digantikan oleh wajah seriusnya dalam memperhatikan gerak mataku, tanganku, dan gestur tubuhku. Dia memperhatikan intonasi suaraku, itu membuatku merasa tidak dipercayai" Fuga berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Dia melupakan kelemahan utama ilmu itu. Kesalahan fatal, dari yang aku baca, ilmu itu tidak dapat digunakan kepada seseorang yang dekat. Ilmu itu harus digunakan dengan logika sepenuhnya, ilmu itu akan menjadi sia-sia bila hati sudah mengambil alih. Pada akhirnya Ino hanya akan melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat, dia hanya akan melihat traumanya yang telah lalu di diriku"

" _That would be sucks_ " Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" _It is, isn't it?"_ Tawa Fuga terdengar dipaksakan, kering dan datar. " _How i hate it. I love her, but_ ~"

Dua pria itu hening sejenak.

Naruto kembali angkat bicara, "Kurasa Fuga, kau telah mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau harus berbicara dengan Ino seperti aku akan membicarakan masalahku dengan Hinata, komunikasi adalah pemecahan dari semua masalah yang menimpa siapapun ya kan?" Naruto tertawa kecil "Lucunya, jauh di alam bawah sadar kita sebenarnya kita telah mengetahui solusinya, namun tetap saja kita 'butuh' mendengarnya dari seseorang yang kita percayai" Naruto menepuk bahu temannya "Aku beruntung bisa menemukanmu di kota asing ini Fuga" ucap Naruto dengan tulus.

Kata-kata sahabatnya membuat Fuga tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil " _Shit!_ Mengapa kita jadi emosional dan sensitif seperti ini sih? Kita persis perempuan yang sedang mengalami PMS" kelakar Fuga, lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

Setelah itu pembicaraan berlanjut ke hal-hal ringan seputar pekerjaan mereka, derai tawa terdengar dari keduanya sesekali, tak lama berselang mereka bangkit untuk berpisah dan pulang. Mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan dengan sebuah lambaian tangan, menuju jalur masing-masing, menerobos cuaca dingin yang menggigit. Serpihan putih, lembut, dan dingin berjatuhan dari langit malam. Naruto mengikat tali _winter coat_ panjangnya yang berwarna hitam lalu berjalan dengan langkah mantap untuk menemui sang istri tercinta di apartemennya. Fuga melilitkan syal abu-abu untuk menghangatkan lehernya, dan dengan semangat menuju apartemen sang kekasih yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari bar tadi, itupun setelah dia menelpon untuk mengabarkan kedatangannya.

~.

Fuga telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen kekasihnya yang bekerja di salah satu majalah mode ternama sebagai pengarah gaya, derap langkah lembut yang terdengar mendekati pintu membuat Fuga sedikit tegang. Pintu terbuka lebar, menampakkan gadis cantik berambut lurus pirang panjang yang di kuncir tinggi dengan mata besar ber-iris biru yang indah. Saat itu gadis pujaan hatinya memakai sweater rajut berkerah tinggi berwarna putih dengan legging hitam dengan panjang semata kaki, senyum yang terukir di wajah Ino di mata Fuga membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Hampir dua minggu yang lalu terakhir kali Fuga melihatnya, entah mengapa malam ini Ino terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Okaeriii" seru Ino dengan riang. Fuga mengangguk kecil sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruangan hangat itu, disambut oleh senyum termanis kekasihnya. Fuga melepaskan jaket luar dan syalnya yang diraih oleh Ino untuk diletakkan di tempatnya, pandangan Ino menunduk saat tatapannya bertemu dengan pria yang berumur 25 tahun itu.

Mereka berdua telah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa kecil berwarna merah maroon di ruang tamu yang didominasi warna putih dan merah muda di apartemen sederhana milik Ino. Dua cangkir kopi masih mengepulkan asapnya, diantara kedua cangkir putih berhias gambar bunga teratai itu terdapat sepiring makanan kecil berisi kue kering tergeletak, diacuhkan begitu saja. Kebulatan hati yang dikumpulkan oleh Fuga untuk memutuskan hubungannya untuk sementara menguap begitu saja saat dia bertemu dengan Ino.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Ino membuka suara "Sebenarnya aku pun memiliki hal yang ingin aku utarakan, kepadamu. Tapi karena kau yang menemuiku, kau yang lebih dulu berbicara" dia tersenyum "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Ino dengan lembut.

"Maaf bila aku tidak memberi kabar kepadamu beberapa hari ini seperti biasanya" berat baginya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Ino memperhatikan Fuga yang tidak menatapnya langsung, dia membacanya sebagai bentuk lain rasa bersalah, dan malu. "Maksudmu hampir dua minggu ini?" koreksinya "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kau sibuk" Ino tersenyum menandakan pengertiannya, walau di dalam hati dia hampir menangis. Bagaimana tidak, sesibuk apapun seharusnya Fuga bisa menyempatkan diri membalas pesannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dengan segera keduanya mengalihkan tatapan ke hal lain. Tatapan Ino teralih ke piring yang berisi kue kecil di meja dan Fuga memandang layar tv yang mati di depannya. Sejujurnya Ino merasa malu kepada pria yang dicintainya itu, dia tahu alasan Fuga menjauhinya, tidak lain karena sikapnya sendiri yang selama ini pasti membuat Fuga tidak nyaman. Karena itulah saat ini tidak ada lagi keinginan di dalam hati Ino untuk mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari kulit terluar ilmu rumit Paul Ekman yang dipelajarinya dengan sembrono.

"Apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya gadis berumur 24 tahun itu dengan ragu.

Fuga yang bersandar di sofa menggaruk dagunya saat menjawab "Iya"

 _Fuga berbohong, pasti dia mempunyai hal lain yang ingin dibicarakan tapi kembali ditelan untuk dirinya sendiri_ , benak Ino. Dia mengetahui itu dengan pasti, itu dapat terlihat dari mata Fuga yang tidak berani menatapnya dan juga tangan Fuga yang menggaruk dagunya saat menjawab. Salah satu kecenderungan manusia saat berbohong, selalu saja ada bagian di wajahnya yang tiba-tiba harus disentuh atau digaruk saat mengutarakan ketidakjujuran, itu yang ditarik Ino dari ilmu Paul Ekman.

 _Bodoh_! Teriak Ino dalam hati. _Ini bukan waktunya untuk kembali 'membaca perasaan' dari raut wajah Fuga_ , batinnya. Dia telah berjanji kepada diri sendiri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi kepada pria berambut silver yang dicintainya, karena dia tahu hal itu tidak akan selalu membawa hal baik ke dalam hubungan mereka. Ino berusaha meminggirkan hal itu, karena ketidakjujuran Fuga sekarang adalah akumulasi yang disebabkan oleh sikapnya beberapa bulan ini.

"Fuga, aku, aku senang kau datang menemuiku" Ino sedikit tersendat untuk memuntahkan isi otak dan hatinya, dia menarik nafas lalu menghelanya secara perlahan untuk meredakan degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu di dalam rongga dadanya. "Maaf" Fuga menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya "Aku tahu kenapa kau menjauhiku, aku tahu selama ini aku tidak membuatmu nyaman berada disisiku. Dengan segala tingkah laku konyolku yang banyak menyebabkan pertengkaran diantara kita, aku tahu aku kelihatan seperti wanita bodoh di matamu" Ino tertawa kecil untuk meredakan kegugupannya.

Tawanya menghilang, dia menunduk "Itu karena, aku takut" dia menghela nafas, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Fuga dalam "Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu Fuga" suaranya bergetar saat melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu seperti hubunganku yang lalu"

Ino tertawa lagi, setengah hati. Tawanya datar, kering, dan penuh ironi. "Aku tahu memang terdengar bodoh. Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah 'dia'. Aku tahu itu, dan aku bersyukur akan kenyataan itu" Ino menyeka sudut matanya yang basah "Tapi, aku tidak bisa seluruhnya melenyapkan hal itu dari hati dan otakku. Aku terus saja merasa tidak aman mencintaimu, terus menerus khawatir seperti itu sangat menyiksaku"

"Kekonyolan yang selama ini kulakukan mungkin cara alam bawah sadarku mempersiapkan diriku. Agar aku telah siap bila suatu saat nanti kaupun berpaling dariku Fuga, dengan begitu aku tidak akan terlalu tersakiti seperti yang lalu" volume suara Ino semakin merendah seiring kata-katanya berakhir.

Ino dengan gugup meremas jarinya sendiri yang berada di atas pangkuannya, matanya mulai terasa menyengat. Merasakan trauma akan rasa sakit hubungan yang lalu memang sangat menyiksa, trauma yang merundungnya mustahil untuk dihilangkan. Siapapun akan mengalami trauma bila mereka seperti Ino, ditinggal oleh pasangannya hanya beberapa minggu sebelum pernikahannya hanya karena orang ketiga. Oleh sebab itu pula Ino mengasingkan diri ke kota New York 5 tahun yang lalu, jauh dari masa lalunya di Jepang.

Memikirkan masa lampau memang tidak mengenakan, namun yang lebih menyiksanya sekarang adalah pikiran bahwa laki-laki yang disayanginya, yang kini berada dihadapannya, juga akan pergi meninggalkannya dengan perempuan lain di kemudian hari. Dia menyayangi Fuga bukan karena Fuga dan dia berasal dari negara yang sama di tengah-tengah kejamnya kota yang ditinggalinya saat ini. Tidak, dia sangat menyayangi Fuga sebagai seorang pribadi yang utuh. Dia sangat menyayangi Fuga yang bijak diatas sikapnya yang terlihat dingin, dia menyayangi Fuga yang perhatian dibalik sikapnya yang acuh.

Pria berhidung mancung itu menarik kekasihnya dalam pelukan, Ino balas merengkuhnya dengan erat. Fuga bisa merasakan semua perasaan yang sedang merundung Ino, itu membuat dia membenci laki-laki yang telah menyakiti Ino. Pria brengsek itu telah menghancurkan kepercayaan gadis yang dicintainya, membuat Ino menjadi pribadi dengan hati yang rapuh untuk kembali sepenuhnya mencinta dan mempercayai. Tapi dia akan merubah itu semua, dia akan menawarkan Ino lengan kokoh untuk berpegangan dan bahu yang tegap untuk bersandar.

Ino menarik diri, mereka masih duduk berdekatan, dia menunduk. Fuga menatap wajah gadis bermata biru itu yang gelisah "Ino" panggil Fuga lembut, Ino memberanikan diri menatap Fuga.

Mata bulat Ino yang indah saat menatapnya dan isi hati yang telah Ino sampaikan kepadanya telah meluruhkan semua kebimbangan yang selama beberapa hari ini mulai membekukkan hati Fuga. Jauh di sudut terdalam hatinya Fuga tahu, semua perilaku Ino yang tidak disukainya seperti yang dia utarakan kepada Naruto itu hanyalah tembok penghalang yang dibangunnya sendiri. Tembok penghalang agar hatinya tidak tersakiti lagi oleh hal yang akan terjadi bila dia mencintai Ino sepenuh hati.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan" Fuga berhenti sejenak "Bila ada salah satu dari kita yang meminta maaf itu adalah aku, aku yang mengabaikan seluruh pesan dan panggilan telepon darimu. Maaf, saat itu, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir"

Apa yang telah menimpa Ino dengan hubungan terdahulunya pun pernah dirasakan Fuga. Walau tidak seberat Ino, tetapi tetap saja membuatnya pesimis akan hubungan antara pria dan wanita. _Compassionate love,_ hanya itu yang dia percayai, cinta atau kasih sayang antara teman dan saudara, tidak lebih. Tapi kini dia merasa beruntung terjerat _passionate love_ bersama Ino, cinta yang lebih dari sekadar pertemanan, penuh hasrat, cinta yang ingin memiliki.

Hatinya telah bulat, dengan itu dia mengutarakan apa yang ada dibenaknya "Aku memikirkan hubungan kita" nada suara Fuga datar, dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat "Selama ini aku meragu. Aku terus membuat hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan sebagai alasan untuk tidak mencintaimu sepenuhnya. Apa yang telah terjadi memang sangat menyakitkan tetapi, saat ini aku tahu aku tahu apa yang hatiku inginkan. Aku membutuhkanmu di hidupku, lebih dari kekasih Ino"

Ino terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Fuga, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kejujuran yang diutarakan oleh kekasihnya yang tidak romantis itu menjadi hal termanis yang pernah di dengar darinya. Iya, kejujuran. Itu dengan mudah terbaca oleh Ino, Fuga yang menatapnya dengan lekat, sikapnya yang tenang, sinar matanya yang hangat.

 _Lebih dari kekasih?_ "Fuga, a-aku.." mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apakah kau baru saja melamarku?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Fuga tersenyum " _Kekkon shimasen ka?_ "

Setetes air mata Jatuh ke pipi Ino, disusul yang lainnya saat mendengar lamaran dari kekasihnya. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

" _Don't cry!_ " suara Fuga hanya sebatas bisikan. Ino mengangguk, sambil tersenyum, sebisa mungkin menekan rasa harunya.

Ino mencoba meraih kata-kata tepat yang dapat diraih otaknya untuk mewakilkan semua perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk menjawab kejujuran kekasihnya, tetapi dia tidak menemukan satupun. Dan Ino tidak memerlukan satupun kata saat dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya Fuga meraih dagunya, dalam sekejap bibir Fuga yang hangat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Kecupan Fuga terasa lembut dan manis. Fuga kembali menarik diri, dia menatap Ino penuh perasaan. Dia dan Ino yang sama-sama pernah tersakiti, akan berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan saling menggenggam dan belajar untuk saling menguatkan.

Senyum indah terpahat di wajah Ino, membuat bibirnya yang merah muda bagai mawar merekah tercantik di mata Fuga. Kecupan itu bagai mewakili semua kata cinta dan janji setia yang tak terucap diantara keduanya. Mereka akan saling belajar untuk kembali mencintai sepenuh hati, masa lalu hanya akan menjadi pelajaran yang berharga yang membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang tidak tergoyahkan. Ino kembali menghamburkan diri kepelukan kekasihnya, Fuga mengelus punggung Ino dengan sayang. Bayangan Naruto terlintas dibenak Fuga, dia berharap sahabatnya itupun dapat menyelesaikan permasalahannya dan menghabiskan malam dingin dengan kehangatan cinta sang pasangan seperti dirinya.

~.

Naruto membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan miliknya, kakinya hampir saja tersandung oleh _vacum cleaner_ yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Tidak biasanya apartemennya yang sederhana itu berantakan. Kekhawatiran mulai merambah hati Naruto, Hinata tidak terlihat di ruang depan maupun kamar tidur. Samar-samar dia mendengar isak tangis dari dapur. Naruto segera bergegas, dia mendapati Hinata sedang berjongkok, menangis diantara serpihan kaca yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto, dia ikut berjongkok di samping istrinya yang sedang bersedih itu.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, "Na-naruto" ucap Hinata disela-sela isaknya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka kan Hinata?" Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang berceceran di wajah cantiknya.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak apa-apa" Hinata menggeleng, dia menatap wajah Naruto "Ka-kau pulang lebih awal Naruto" sebuah pernyataan yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Hinata, bukan pertanyaan.

Naruto mengangguk "Karena satu dan lain hal kami dipulangkan lebih cepat. Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu, tapi aku ke bar dulu bersama Fuga" dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi kabar lebih dulu kepada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lemah "Ma-maaf, rumah kita sedikit kacau"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan merapikannya Hinata" usul Naruto bersemangat.

"A-aku saja" ucap Hinata dengan segera menjulurkan tangannya, mulai mengangkat serpihan kaca tebal yang tadinya pinggan kue berukuran 20 cm disaat itulah Naruto mencegahnya.

"Jangan sentuh itu, kau akan melukai tanganmu" perintah Naruto, disaat yang bersamaan Hinata terpekik.

Pecahan kaca telah melukai tangan Hinata, sepotong kecil kaca memanjang yang tipis masih tertancap di jari telunjuknya. Dengan hati-hati Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, kemudian secara perlahan menarik serpihan kaca itu dari jari Hinata. Tetes darah mulai muncul, titik merah menjadi tetes besar yang mulai mengalir. Luka dijari Hinata tidak lebar, tapi cukup dalam. Naruto mengelap darah Hinata dengan ujung lengan _sweatshirt_ -nya lalu mengecup jari Hinata yang terluka sebelum dibalut dengan plester luka yang diambilnya dari kotak P3K.

Hinata menunduk dalam "Arigatou"

"Tanganmu dingin sekali Hinata" ujar Naruto yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Naruto membantu istrinya untuk berdiri setelah itu menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka. "Masih sakit?" tanya Naruto yang duduk disisinya, Hinata menggeleng, dia masih tetap menunduk "Duduklah yang nyaman, aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas kesukaanmu" Naruto berkata sambil membuka _winter coat-_ nya yang lembab.

Saat cokelat panas sudah berada di tangan Hinata, dengan sigap Naruto membersihkan tempat tinggal mereka. Serpihan kaca telah masuk ke tempat sampah, _vacum cleaner_ telah berada di tempat penyimpanannya, dan tepung yang berceceran di meja dapur telah lenyap. Naruto kembali dan duduk berdekatan dengan Hinata. Tangan kanan Naruto melingkari punggung Hinata lalu merengkuh lengan kanan istrinya itu, wanita berambut hitam keunguan itu menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak ke kepala Hinata, membelainya. "Apa yang membuatmu sedih Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan sayang.

"Semuanya" gumam Hinata tanpa pikir panjang.

"Semuanya?" Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata.

"Se-semuanya kecuali dirimu Naruto" sergah Hinata cepat tidak ingin Naruto salah paham akan kata-katanya, kemudian dia terdiam sejenak, sedangkan Naruto diam-diam menghela nafas lega. "Sepertinya, semua yang kulakukan hari ini selalu berakhir bencana. A-aku telah merencanakan banyak hal untuk hari ini tapi semuanya gagal, bahkan kue yang kupanggang gosong atasnya namun mentah di bagian bawah karena aku lupa mengatur panas apinya" Hinata menghela nafas kecil "Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu di hari yang spesial bagi kita".

Mendengar itu bulir keringat dingin turun di dahi Naruto. _Hari spesial?_ Benak Naruto. Sejujurnya dia lupa hari spesial apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Naruto mengingat-ingat, ulang tahun Hinata? Bukan. Tanggal pernikahan mereka juga bukan! Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, berharap bahwa dengan itu otaknya bereaksi dan mengingat hari spesial apa hari ini untuknya dan Hinata?

"A-aku sudah membayangkan wajahmu yang terkejut dan bahagia saat pulang kerumah setelah melihat kejutan yang aku siapkan untukmu. Sebuah perayaan kecil untuk kita berdua, kue _vegetarian chocolate cake_ yang kubuat telah terhias dengan krim dan strawberry merah cantik di meja" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto "Kau akan memelukku, dan aku akan memberikan kecupan untukmu setelah mengucapkan 'Happy anniversary'. Tanggal di hari ini adalah salah satu tanggal yang bersejarah bagi kita, karena hari itu kita menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata dengan lembut "Hinata"

Hinata meletakkan gelasnya di meja, dia memeluk Naruto, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang suaminya. Naruto meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas tangan Hinata yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ta-tapi yang terjadi malah mimpi buruk. Kau pulang, apartemen kita berantakan dan kue perayaannya gagal"

"Yang paling buruk dari semua itu adalah saat aku melihatmu menangis Hinata" ucap Naruto jujur.

"Ka-kau tidak marah?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata" suara Naruto lembut menyapa telinga Hinata. "Sejujurnya aku lupa kalau hari ini..."

Hinata tertawa kecil "Tidak masalah" katanya disela-sela tawa "Aku sudah menduganya" keriangan mulai kembali pada suara Hinata.

"Kau terlihat cantik bila seperti ini" ucap Naruto dengan tulus, dia menatap Hinata dalam sebelum mengecup keningnya yang tertutup poni.

Hinata terpaku menatap sinar hangat yang dipancarkan oleh kedua mata Naruto, sebelum menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman sayang sang suami di keningnya. Pipinya merona, Hinata kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Lagipula kita bisa merayakannya setiap hari ya kan?" Naruto melanjutkan setelah Hinata mengangguk "Aku sangat menyayangimu Hinata" Naruto semakin erat mendekap istrinya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Naruto"

"Aku tidak meragukan itu sama sekali" bisik Naruto di telinga kiri Hinata, membuat wanita yang dipelukannya memekik kecil karena geli.

"Apakah kau bahagia bersamaku disini?"

"Te-tentu saja aku bahagia hidup bersamamu Naruto, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa Hinata?"

"E-entahlah" Hinata menggeleng kikuk "Aku rasa aku tidak suka bekerja disini Naruto"

"Kenapa Hinata? Apakah ada yang menganggumu?" kedua alis Naruto berkumpul di tengah mendengar keluh istrinya.

"Ti-tidak secara langsung mengangguku"

"Lalu?"

"A-aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman, mungkin bukan pekerjaannya yang membuatku tidak nyaman tapi suasana disini mungkin" Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku pikir kau menyukai bekerja disana" Naruto benar-benar terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Hinata tidak menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai guru di S.J Learning Center. Pada awalnya dia melihat Hinata bersemangat menjadi guru bahasa Jepang bagi anak berumur 14 keatas.

"Pa-pada awalnya iya, tapi hal tidak selalu seperti tampak awalnya. Anak-anak itu tertarik belajar karena mereka tertarik dengan anime dan manga tapi tidak benar-benar mau belajar dari dasar. Beberapa dari mereka agak susah diatur, mereka terus saja menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak pantas yang mereka dapatkan dari film atau animanga. Walaupun tidak semuanya, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat sarafku sedikit tegang akhir-akhir ini" Hinata menghela nafas.

"Selain itu, se-sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak terlalu nyaman keluar rumah sendiri di kota ini. Sepertinya, para pria yang kutemui di sini yang mengetahui asal negaraku langsung memandangku dengan pandangan aneh. Mereka tetap ramah kepadaku, malah semakin ramah, dan itu semakin menggangguku. Me-mereka memandangku seolah-olah aku ini sebuah cover dvd porno buatan Jepang" sudut-sudut bibir Hinata tertekuk ke bawah.

Mendengar apa yang diceritakan Hinata membuatnya geram, tanpa sadar rahang Naruto mengeras. Ingin rasanya dia memberikan tatapan tajam yang menusuk kepada seluruh laki-laki yang memandang Hinata dengan tidak senonoh, sejujurnya dia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih kasar dari itu tapi Naruto tahu kekerasan hanya akan membawa masalah yang tidak diinginkan. Naruto membelai lembut lengan Hinata yang memeluknya, lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya itu, sebagai pengganti kata-kata 'Aku akan selalu melindungimu Hinata'.

Pengakuan istrinya tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Naruto, meskipun Hinata pendiam dan pemalu dia adalah gadis mandiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tinggal di luar Jepang, Hinata pernah hidup di jantung kota Paris sendirian. Pada kenyataannya, mereka sempat berpisah bertahun-tahun saat Hinata mengejar gelar _cumlaude_ saat mendapat beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Eropa. Universitas yang dibangun pada abad pertengahan yang menghasilkan lulusan seperti Voltaire, Pascal, Louis Pasteur, dan Derrida. Hal yang memberatkan hati Naruto lantaran membuat mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, karena itulah sepulangnya Hinata dari sana dia segera menikahi dan memboyongnya ke tempatnya sekarang.

Disini Hinata belum menemukan pekerjaan yang sejalan dengan gelar kehormatannya yang dia raih di Prancis. Naruto sedih melihatnya hanya berdiam di apartemen seharian untuk menunggunya pulang kerja, dia takut Hinata jenuh, dia takut tidak bisa membuat Hinata bahagia disini bersamanya. Karena itulah Naruto senang mengetahui saat Hinata memiliki pekerjaan, bukan karena kebutuhan ekonomi mereka tidak mencukupi, dia hanya ingin Hinata mempunyai kegiatan. Dengan begitu Hinata tidak akan merasa bosan dan mempunyai teman baru, karena Ino sahabatnya hanya bisa menemui Hinata setiap weekend karena kesibukannya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu Hinata" ujar Naruto, nadanya serius.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Naruto "Be-benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk "Tentu saja Hinata"

Hinata dapat melihat keseriusan di wajah Naruto "Selama ini, a-aku pikir kau menginginkanku bekerja"

"Iya, itu benar. Tapi bila itu hanya membawa kebahagiaan untukmu"

Mata Hinata mulai tersengat oleh rasa haru "Naruto" bisiknya.

"Aku takut kau merasa jenuh bila hanya di rumah seharian menungguku pulang, aku takut kau tidak bahagia bersamaku Hinata" permata biru cerah itu menatap berlian berwarna violet lembut dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka, membaca, menonton film sambil menungguku pulang"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku sukai Naruto" suara Hinata terdengar berapi-api "Sebenarnya aku telah menghubungi _Liaison Officer_ -ku lewat _e-mail_ kemarin, aku menanyakan kepadanya kemungkinan aku bisa mengirimkan artikel-artikel ilmiah ke buletin kampus untuk mendapatkan sedikit honor"

"Aku bisa memberikanmu uang lebih untuk berbelanja, bila itu yang kau mau Hinata" Naruto berpikir untuk mengurangi jumlah yang ia masukan ke dalam pos 'keperluan mendadak' untuk memberikan Hinata uang itu.

"A-aku tahu kita berkecukupan, tapi aku perlu melakukan sesuatu Naruto. A-aku tidak bisa begitu saja berdiam diri dirumah dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa" sisi mandiri Hinata kuat, lagipula dia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan otaknya untuk istirahat berkepanjangan setelah dipaksanya bekerja sampai batas maksimal untuk mendapat predikat yang membuat ayah dan keluarganya bangga kepada dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Naruto memberikan senyuman khasnya, senyum optimis yang membuat wajah Hinata bertambah cerah "Tapi apakah _Liaison Officer_ -mu itu telah memberikan jawaban?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maurent, telah membalas _e-mail_ dariku. Jawabannya di luar ekspektasiku, dia malah menawarkanku pekerjaan tambahan. Aku bisa mengedit artikel-artikel ekonomi telekomunikasi dari para mahasiswa baru yang telah menggunung di mejanya. Menjadi editor majalah ilmiah universitasku akan sangat menyenangkan Naruto"

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat, membayangkan bagian mana yang menyenangkan dari melihat tulisan tentang rumus dari ilmu yang menurutnya sangat rumit, ekonomi. Dia menepis pikiran dari buku ekonomi komunikasi milik Hinata yang pernah sekilas dibacanya, dan memusatkan diri hanya pada wajah Hinata yang kembali ceria, merona, dan sangat bahagia! Kebanggaan membumbung dihati Naruto, dia ingin selalu menjadi sebab Hinata memancarkan wajah seperti itu.

"Kalau tentang para pria, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi sendirian lagi, tidak bila denganku atau Ino bila itu membuatmu nyaman" usulnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Bila berpergian sendirian siang hari, aku tidak terlalu terganggu dengan mereka" bayangan berada di kereta api bawah tanah yang sepi dan beberapa pria yang memandangnya diluar batas kesopanan saat Hinata pulang dari mengajar kembali terlintas, sangat mencekam. Dengan cepat dia menampik kecemasan yang tidak akan dirasakannya lagi.

"Tapi, menurutku itu salah satu cara pria memujimu Hinata. Mereka mengagumimu, itu berarti karena kau sangat cantik" suara Naruto kembali jenaka.

Naruto sepenuhnya sadar tatapan para pria lain saat dia berjalan dengan Hinata di pusat kota ini, kecantikan Hinata yang asli Jepang akan membuat siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan akan memandangnya lebih dari lima detik. Tidak dapat disangkal satu sisi di dalam diri Naruto merasa tersanjung bisa memiliki Hinata, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa terganggu, sisi protektif dirinya tidak rela untuk berbagi.

Hinata tersenyum, wajahnya bersemu merah. Walau sudah menikah selama satu tahun tetap saja dia masih merona karena tindakan ataupun ucapan Naruto. "Jangan menggodaku!" protes Hinata tidak sungguh-sungguh.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, lalu saling melemparkan senyum manis yang berakhir dengan kecupan Naruto di bibir Hinata "Aku hanya mengatakan kejujuran" kata Naruto saat bibir mereka telah berpisah.

Hinata kembali membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, dia menghirup bau khas laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Setelah beberapa lamanya mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian Hinata membuka suara "Naruto" ucap Hinata dengan suara malaikatnya.

"Hm'

"A-aku rasa selama ini kita telah salah paham"

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Selama ini aku mengira bahwa kau menginginkan aku bekerja tapi ternyata kau hanya memikirkanku. Kau takut aku jenuh, tidak bahagia, walau itu kekhawatiran yang sama sekali tidak perlu. Aku akan selalu merasa bahagia bila itu bersamamu Naruto"

Dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata agar kembali memandangnya "Hinata" nadanya hangat. "Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya kata-katamu itu bagiku"

Hinata merasakan wajahnya panas, terbakar oleh rasa malu dan percik hasrat "A-aku hanya mengatakan kejujuran Naruto" ucap Hinata meniru kata-kata Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Hinata"

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Naruto" kata-kata Hinata tenggelam saat Naruto mulai mengecup lembut bibirnya yang lembut.

Saat bibir mereka sudah tidak saling terpaut, Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto "Tu-tunggu sebentar, aku melupakan sesuatu" wanita cantik berambut panjang itu bangkit dari sofa dan menghilang ke dalam kamar mereka dan kembali membawa kotak berukuran sedang memanjang.

"U-untukmu naruto" tangan Hinata terjulur, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "Ini alasan lainku ingin menghasilkan uang, aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah yang berasal dari jerih payahku sendiri Naruto"

Sesaat Naruto memandang kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna ungu muda itu yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Bukalah!" ucap Hinata antusias.

Naruto merobek kertas itu perlahan, Hinata membantunya karena tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi suaminya. "Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata saat isinya telah terpampang.

Pria bersurai pirang itu memandang dasi di dalam kotak yang berwarna biru terang, senada dengan iris matanya. Dasi itu terbuat dari bahan sutra, terlihat sangat halus bahkan tanpa disentuh olehnya. Dia mengangkat wajah untuk melihat wanita yang tidak pernah gagal mengukir keindahan di hidupnya. Naruto tersenyum hangat "Aku sangat menyukainya Hinata, persis seperti yang aku butuhkan, terima kasih"

"Kau bisa memakainya besok, pasti akan cocok dengan kemejamu yang telah kusiapkan" wajah Hinata yang cantik bertambah lagi keindahannya saat dia menatap naruto dengan tersipu malu.

"Saat ini aku mempunyai rencana yang lebih bagus dengan dasi pemberianmu Hinata" Naruto menyeringai.

Hinata menatap suaminya, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, dengan itu rona merah diwajahnya semakin menyebar ke telinga dan lehernya yang putih. " _Hell no_ " ucap Hinata, setengah menggoda.

" _Hell yeah, i know you'll love it too_ " Hinata setengah memekik dengan sigap dia berlari menuju kamar, dengan cepat disusul Naruto yang semakin berapi-api. _Pilihan tempat sembunyi yang bagus_ , pikir Naruto.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah selain merayakan hari spesial mereka dalam kesederhanaan di tengah hangatnya cinta Naruto dan Hinata. Cuaca dingin yang menusuk tulang sama sekali tidak terasa oleh kedua pasangan yang bersahabat itu. Masalah apapun akan terselesaikan dengan komunikasi, bahkan untuk mereka yang berasal dari planet yang berbeda, ya kan?

 **~Fin~**

* * *

End notes : Kekkon shimasen ka?: Maukah kamu menikah denganku?

I accept critism in a good manners, minna saiko arigatou^.~


End file.
